psifandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Horsyqueen/Story: Red among the white.
Standing on the street corner. It was cold and a frost in the air seemed to nip my cold legs. I was waiting for my friend who was inside the shop, looking for a drink but I had all the stuff I bought anyway. The sky was a white colour like paper and snow was obviously going to fall soon, so I wanted my friend to hurry up so I would not get caught out in the snow. From behind me I felt a small tug on my skirt. This made me jump and I turned round to see a small girl around the age of 5. She has brown hair and seemed small for her age. “My sister is hurt” she said in the sweetest voice yet it was slightly hypnotizing. I leaned down to her level. “Show me where she is then” I said. I followed her far and deep into the city forgetting about my friend. Snow started to fall and my feet started to go numb but we kept walking till we reached a bridge where she stopped. There I saw a girl a bit older than me around 17. She had black hair and very pale skin. The dress she wore was unsuited for this weather as it was a long kimono like dress but I was not looking at that but rather at her leg. It seemed twisted and blood stained the light snow on the ground. She seemed calm about it. Strange and hypnotizing she was. I helped her to my house and her little sister followed. There I sat her on the couch. We never talked much. “Do you need a phone so you can call your parents?” I asked holding out my mobile. “No thank you I will be better soon” she said and her voice seemed very controlling and slightly beautiful. At that moment my older brother walked in he was about 18. “You’re not allowed guests Yuki…………..” he trailed off as soon as he looked at her. She seemed to have a control that no one could get out of. I felt awkward there. “why not I get some drinks and cookies” I said so I walked out of the room a quick as I could. I was in the kitchen sorting out everything. The house was so quiet. I got the nicest tray I could find. It was my mums from when she went to japan before I was born. She loved Japan but she died before going back there. I walked back into the room carrying drinks but opening the door I saw a horrid site. Blood everywhere, the couch was stained with it. My brother I think dead but he had his guts gnawed out. The floor was a mess too. In the middle of it all was a fox. This fox was a white artic fox I think but larger. It had 6 tails and a mask on. The mask was pretty and had been painted really well. I could not say anything but stand there and stare like I was stuck to the ground. I wanted to scream but I couldn’t. What made it worse was how the fox sat there and stared at me. A feeling fell over me like darkness had settled down there. I made a step back even if my feet felt like led. The fox suddenly stood up. Its back now arched like a cats would. I knew I had to get out but I couldn’t. From behind something slammed into my head and I fell cold onto the floor Horsyqueen Mind over matter Category:Blog posts